


Always Someone Else

by JessicaStarscream



Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaStarscream/pseuds/JessicaStarscream
Summary: Starscream is alone in his cabin, thinking. Why is it that he is never the one to succeed?





	Always Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> This is a theraputic little thing I wrote, mainly about the larger world as a whole rather than just about Starscream. I sometimes feel like no matter what I do, somebody else will always be chosen over me for my goals. I suppose in this way, I really relate to Starscream at lot. I think in some ways, many of us can relate to feeling as if no matter what we do, we are failures. I hope this story provides you with some food for thought.

“No matter how hard you try, it’s always someone else”. This is what Starscream said to himself at least, as he looked in the mirror. “No matter how much you work for it, no matter how much you know you are qualified to do it, it’s always, in the end, someone else”. 

He sighed a heavy sigh. What was it like to be leader? To be respected? What was it really like? It had to be sweet, Starscream thought. It must have been ethereal. The decepticon looked up and down himself in the mirror: slender legs, broad shoulders, thin and precise wings… He was certainly fit to be a leader! In fact, he should have been MORE than qualified compared to those oafs around him! Shockwave was an emotionless know-it-all, Soundwave was a stalkerish creep… Megatron himself had failed to overthrow the Prime time and time again, all because of his own twisted grudge. Starscream wondered if perhaps he never truly wished to defeat the Prime, if only to retain his position of militaristic power indefinitely… 

But it was no use, Starscream COULD and WOULD overthrow his master!   
But then… Why was it that he never did?

Why was it always someone else who got the glory?  
Why was it that no matter how hard Starscream tried, he always failed?

When he tried to go with the Autobots: Failed.   
When he tried to be a rogue: Failed.   
When he tried to be loyal to Megatron: Failed.   
When he tried to usurp the throne: Multiple times; Failed.

Was there something wrong with him? Was it destiny that he would never succeed? Starscream felt a pang of hurt deep within his spark, and for a moment, he felt it was the case: That fate wanted him to fail. But it was gone in a flash. There was rage in his red optics now, red as the shining crystal substance which had once offered him speed and competence. He had it inside of him: Ambition, and so he knew he could not fail. He grinned. 

“Every other time but now,” he said, “It has always been someone else who’s gotten all the glory, all the fame, all the credit, and it came so EASILY! But his time..” 

He flicked his wings in determination. 

“This time, I will be the one who comes out on top”.


End file.
